


Space Bound

by SwinneyTheGypsy



Series: Spacebound [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Werewolf Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinneyTheGypsy/pseuds/SwinneyTheGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate took Stiles & Derek freaks out on everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 , yayy. I'm gonna try to update every couple of days. I don't know how many chapters this will have, hopefully 5 just like part 1. Sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to make them a little longer.

STILES' POV

 

When I woke up from being knocked out by the gas; I expected to still be on the floor of Derek's loft with Scott, Isaac, Lydia, & Kira, running a muck around me trying to figure out how to find Derek. I expected her to take him. But when I opened my eyes , I realized that I had been taken. Kate had took me instead of him, which means that maybe, maybe Derek is still safe. I slowly took in my surroundings and realized that I was in a cell. There was a metal toilet in the corner & I was laying on a rather uncomfortable bed. I stood up and tried to open up the bars , but of course it was locked shut. I looked across & saw that this must have been a prison, but now it was falling apart. The otherside of the tier was nothing but rock & concrete, only 2 or 3 cells were left on the top and about 5 on the bottom. I pressed myself up against the bars & turned my head to the left. The hallway was long but there were some steps that descended down and to a door. Well I was stuck in here. So I sat on the bed & tried to figure out how in the hell could Kate be a werewolf. 

*

DEREK'S POV 

“We need to find him, fuck the facts right now! ”, I said through my teeth. Despite the situation Scott still looked at me with wide shocked eyes. Kira was attending to my wound with shaky hands, I guess I made her nervous. While Scott & Isaac were pacing back and forth waiting for Deaton to come back with more information. 

“Derek, you have to remain calm. We will find him soon okay & we know she must want us to find him because Lydia said that Stiles is still alive”, said Scott trying to calm me down & Isaac gave me a reassuring look for good measure. I looked over at Lydia who was in the corner focusing on whatever she needed to so that she could sense if Stiles was alive or if he was being hurt. Which I didn't need her to do that because my connection with Stiles is so strong, that I feel what he feels right now. I know that he isn't hurt just confused. But fucking Kate, shot me and took him from me. I don't even want her to get the chance to hurt him. 

“Peter”, I said coldly. 

“What? ”,said Scott and Isaac in unison. 

“You guys want some fucking facts? Well how about we wrap our heads around this idea. Like the fact that Peter's daughter is a fucking coyote! When did he even have time to have a child & get her taken away from him? Or how about the fact that Peter is the one who killed Kate, who's claws slashed through her throat. But yet she busted through my left door, like she wasn't invited to a party and then turned to a fucking blue werewolf! ”, I explained. By this time Deaton had came back into the room & all five of them were eyeing me cautiously. No one said anything for a while so I broke the silence. 

“I'm sorry for yelling at all of you, but Stiles is a very important part of my life now. I really believe that he's my soul mate and I love him. I need him. Without Stiles I'm nothing. It just feels like this other half of me is gone and its in distress and it wants me to find it. And I'm going to do every thing in my power to find him”. I hopped off the counter and was on my way to the door when Scott stopped me. 

“You really think I'm gonna let you go find my brother all by yourself? We're pack Derek, we're a family ”. He was shooting me a crooked smile when my phone rang. 

“Who is this? ”, I said because the number was blocked. 

“Derek? Its me, Stiles ”.


	2. Love is Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is crazy as usual and she's gonna play some mind games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update every other day. So far idk how I want this to end so we'll just see where this goes. I also intend on making the chapters longer.

 

STILES POV 

 

I was alone in my thoughts for about an hour when Kate walked up to the bars in her human form. She had a menacing smile on her lips but I wasn't scared. I didn't care if she was going to kill me, I just cared about Derek. I wanted him to be okay and I didn't want him to find me. It was in this moment when I knew that I'd die for him. 

 

“No questions for me Stiles? You're surprisingly quiet. Not how I remember you. The lanky talkative pale boy. But now you're all defined , toned muscle & you're filling out those pants really well. ”,she said while licking her lips. 

“I see you're still a pedophile”. She laughed, no she cackled. She reminded me of the wicked witch of the west and I guess I was Dorothy. What a strange turn of events. 

“Still got that sarcasm I see. That was always your sexiest trait”. I rolled my eyes & leaned back on the wall. 

“Why are you even here Kate? Why did you come back? What's the point in all this? ”, I questioned. I tried to keep my tone even so that she didn't know what I was feeling. But she could probably hear my heartbeat & smell me, fucking werewolf powers. 

“Well you see Stiles, I am no longer the human hunter Kate. But I am still angry and bitter as ever. And I came back for what's mine. For what belongs to me”.

“And what exactly is that? ”

“Derek. He's mine. He's my mate and now that we're both in this supernatural we can finally be together”. I couldn't believe the bullshit I was hearing come out of her mouth. She's evil and she used him, that's not love. 

“You're a goddamn liar! You never loved him! You used him and then killed his family. That's not love at all. So now tell me why you're really here”, I said while getting up to face her. I was angry and my nostrils were flaring but all the while she was still smiling & then she sniffed the air. 

“You smell good when you're angry. But its all for nothing cuz I'm not lying. I want Derek and if I don't get him then I'm killing everyone in Beacon Hills one by one. Then I'll save you for last”.I shook my head. 

“They'll catch you & kill you. Its not possible ,you're only one person Kate. There isn't enough hate in you for that ”.

“Honey , you don't know the tricks I have up my sleeve. ”- she pulled out a small flip phone- “Call him”, she said. 

“No. You aren't getting close to him”.

“Call him or I'll shoot your father in the fucking head! '”.Her eyes glowed as she pushed the phone towards me. I took the phone & began dialing Derek's number. The smile returned on her face & Derek answered on the first ring. 

“Who is this? ”. He sounded anxious and upset. 

“Derek? Its me Stiles”. I watched Kate & her facial expression never changed. 

“Oh God. Stiles are you okay? ”.

“Yes I'm fine. I'm okay”. Kate put her hand between the bars & I gave her the phone. 

“Derek, Honey. I'm sorry we have to reunite under these circumstances. But if you want Stiles, we're in an abandoned jail. You figure out which one”. She hung up and I watched her walk down the hall and down the steps. It didn't take her long to come back and she had food in her hands. There was a burger, with curly fries and a smoothie. I narrowed my eyes at her. 

“So what exactly is your plan Kate? You think you can butter me up using food? Whatever you're planning , it's not gonna work”, I said.Kate ignored me and opened up the cell. She then put the food on the ground and walked away.

Some hours later she came back but this time she was angry and she had the gun she used to shoot Derek in her hand. She opened the cell and glared at me and then at the food on the floor. Then she picked up the smoothie & threw it at me. 

“What the hell is wrong with you! ”, I screamed. She hit me in the face with the gun & then threw me up against the wall. 

“I don't even know what he sees in you”, she snarled. By this time the gun was thrown on the bed and she had the collar of my shirt bunched up in her hands. Her eyes glowed and her fangs were showing. She leaned forward and sniffed my neck. 

“But I know something you're useful for”, she said and then licked up my neck. This is not fucking happening right now. What the hell is she doing? 

“Kate, get off of me”. I tried to sound threatening but it came out like I was scared. And it only made her more upset. She threw me up against the other wall and when I fell my head hit the floor. I groaned and felt the bump on my head. She then grabbed me by one of my legs and began dragging me out the cell, down the hall, and down the steps. 

“You all just don't know what's in store. You all should just get along with me”. I didn't know if she was talking to me or the voices in her head because this chick is crazy! She put me in another cell in the bottom tier and locked the cell door. 

“Love is evil Stiles. I'll show you just how evil it is”.

 

*

DEREK'S POV 

 

We arrived at the jail and wasted no time going in. The jail was beaten down pretty bad & there wasn't much left to it. 

“Stiles?”, I called out but there was no answer. So I followed their scent and when we arrived I stopped at what I saw. Kate was standing behind Stiles with one hand on his throat and the gun she used on me pointed to his head. Her eyes were glowing and her fangs were out but all I could focus on was Stiles. The right side of his face was bruised and his hair line was dripping blood. He looked so scared and worried. It infuriated me and my claws came out.I crouched down, growling at her. 

 

“Derek”, Stiles squeaked out and she bit his earlobe. I felt my growl rumble in my chest. Scott, Isaac, and Kira began to surround her and Lydia stayed behind me. 

“So Kate… What exactly is your plan here? I Thought you were smarter than this”, I said. She smiled and her tongue went across her teeth. 

“Derek. Stop acting like you stopped loving me. Stop acting like you don't dream about me, and stop acting like you're not using him to forget me”, she said through her teeth. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on updating so early. I just got bored and wanted to write before I forgot my idea. There's going to be one or two more chapters after this one. Then I plan on writing a chapter 3 which is just going to be a one chapter epilogue with fluff and sex. But first we need to get Stiles and Derek out of this sticky situation.

DEREK'S POV

 

“Derek. Stop acting like you stopped loving me. Stop acting like you don't dream about me, and stop acting like you're not using him to forget me”, she said through her teeth. 

“Kate you are crazy. I don't know what exactly happened to you but we can help you. Just let Stiles go”, I said. She just rolled her eyes & Stiles stiffened in her arms. 

“Derek how long have you been keeping this up? He actually believes that you love him”.

“Kate… We can get you help. I promise we'll get you help. Just let him go”. I was completely ignoring the things she was saying because none of it made sense. I don't know what she's planning to get out of this situation and I didn't care. I just wanted to get Stiles away from her. She was completely out of her mind. 

*

STILES' POV 

 

Why isn't Derek refuting the crazy things she's saying? Does that mean its true? 

 

“Derek darling. We can finally be together the proper way. We'll just get rid of the boy & take over Beacon Hills together. You know, when mates get together they have great power. Their power is greater than an alpha”, said Kate. What the hell is going on? Kate and Derek are mates? That's not possible. Derek loves me. I love him. My heart started to race & I was panicking. 

“Shhh. Don't be afraid Stiles. We might keep you around for certain things”, she whispered in my ear. 

“Leave him alone Kate! We're not mates and you never truly loved me. So stop playing these childish ass games before I rip you to shreds”, Derek growled. He was starting to get really impatient and I had a feeling that bad things were about to happen. 

“If any of you take a step forward,then this bullet is going straight through his brain. So I don't think you want to take that chance Derek”. Everything she said, she made it sound menacing and seductive. She was the devil. 

“You're bluffing Kate and whatever plan you had, its not going to work. So just give up and let him go”. Derek was slowly walking towards her and Kate growled. 

“Honey, you never really followed directions”, she said. And then she shot me in my thigh and I screamed in pain, falling forward. She pulled me upright & put the gun back to my head. Scott and Isaac snarled and Kira had her sword out. Derek and Lydia shared shocked expressions. And I , Stiles Stilinski was trying desperately to not cry. I was trying to not focus on the sting in my leg and I was trying to remain strong. I didn't want to break down in front of Kate. So I sucked it up and stood up straight. I leaned my head against the gun and everyone stiffened. 

“Go ahead Kate, shoot me. This isn't the first time I had a gun pointed to me. I already have one bullet hole, why not add another one? GO AHEAD, FUCKING SHOOT ME! ”, I screamed. I didn't know if I wanted to die. I didn't know if I meant the words. But they sure as hell sounded serious. Kate loosened around me and started to laugh. 

“You are truly something else. I bet Derek had fun using you these past months. Derek and I always had certain things in common. Like making people believe we love them”.

“Shut the fuck up Kate. ”, said Derek and of course she didn't listen. 

“You see Stiles, Derek is incapable of loving anyone besides me. We're drawn to eachother. We have a deep rooted connection. That's why he was able to find this place so easily. We've always loved eachother but we couldn't be together because of our families”.

“Stiles, don't believe her. She's lying”, he sounded like he was begging. And everyone looked confused. We didn't know what to believe and I'm pretty sure I was losing a lot of blood from my gunshot wound. But I couldn't focus on my wound. All I could focus on was Kate's words and Derek's pleading face. 

 

“Some months ago Derek felt our connection get back to where it was before and he knew that I was alive. So he began courting you, so that I would feel our connection weaken and get stronger. He made me feel jealous so that I would come back. He even gave you the family ring he gave me back when he was a teenager”. I looked down at the ring on my finger and looked back up at Derek. The look on his face told me that it was true. 

*

DEREK'S POV

 

“Stiles… Please, don't listen to her. That is the same ring, but when I gave it to her; I was in love. I thought she was my mate but she wasn't. The love with her wasn't real but with you it is.Stiles , please don't believe her”, I pleaded. Kate just had a bored expression. Scott and Isaac were giving eachother looks like they were planning something. But Stiles looked so sad and disappointed. 

“Then why didn't you just tell me that you gave her the ring too? ”, he whispered and I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. 

“I didn't know how Stiles. I'm sorry, just please. Please believe me”. I was halfway to falling on my knees from the pained expression on his face. This is all Kate's fault. She's always ruining something in my life. 

“Derek aren't you tired of lying to him? To his friends? To the pack? Just spare his feelings and tell the truth. You don't have to keep this going. We can finally be together if you just let it go”. I saw Scott and Isaac trying to maneuver their position without her noticing and I knew that I had to create a diversion. Stiles' leg was bleeding profusely and I needed to get him away from her. I needed him to be safe. 


	4. Love is Chaos. Love is Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't know what to believe. But he knows that he'll love Derek despite the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's violence kind of graphic, but notca whole lot because I didn't give blood gushing details. The next chapter will be the last :(.

STILES' POV

“Stiles… Please, don't listen to her. That is the same ring, but when I gave it to her; I was in love. I thought she was my mate but she wasn't. The love with her wasn't real but with you it is.Stiles , please don't believe her”, he pleaded. I didn't know what to believe. It never made sense for Derek and I to be together. It never made sense for him to love me. But Derek using me to get to Kate, now that made sense. I was weak and broken from the nogistune, so it was easier to get in my heart. It's my fault. Maybe if I hadn't shown up at his house for help he could have just used a complete stranger and that person would be the one with the bullet wound right now. 

 

“Then why didn't you just tell me that you gave her the ring too? ”, I whispered and I was trying hard not to cry. He gave me the ring yesterday when we had our first official date, and then made love to me that night. And today, Kate is here telling me that it was all a lie. 

“I didn't know how Stiles. I'm sorry, just please. Please believe me”. The worst part about all of this is that it didn't matter if it were true or not, because I would still love him. I would still love him even if he did this all for Kate. 

 

“Derek aren't you tired of lying to him? To his friends? To the pack? Just spare his feelings and tell the truth. You don't have to keep this going. We can finally be together if you just let it go”, said Kate and she sounded very persuasive. Of course he would still love her, even if she was evil. True love conquers all.

“Kate you miserable miserable psychotic bitch! I'm tired of playing these goddamn games with you. He doesn't believe you, no one believes you! You're evil and sadistic and I don't love you, I don't want you! No one does and no one ever will! ”,Derek practically roared the words at her and I heard Kate take a shocked breath. I did believe her because she really did love him. Then there was chaos. 

 

I felt myself being tugged away from Kate and pushed on the ground. Then Lydia grabbed me up off the ground and pushed me towards the exit. I heard a gunshot and a shriek as we made our way towards Derek's camaro and I silently prayed that he hadn't been hurt. 

 

*

DEREK'S POV 

 

I saw Scott and Isaac trying to maneuver their position without her noticing and I knew that I had to create a diversion. Stiles' leg was bleeding profusely and I needed to get him away from her. I needed him to be safe.

“Kate you miserable miserable psychotic bitch! I'm tired of playing these goddamn games with you. He doesn't believe you, no one believes you! You're evil and sadistic and I don't love you, I don't want you! No one does and no one ever will! ”, I roared at her with my claws and fangs coming out. For a split second I thought I saw sadness and defeat in her eyes. That was the second we needed and then Isaac pushed Stiles away from her and Scott struggled to get the gun out of her hand. Lydia got Stiles out of the prison and then it was just us three against her. Kate was strong and determined but she was outnumbered. She shot at Isaac but when she missed she kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the room. I clawed at her back and she fell to the ground taking Scott with her. Before she could plunge her claws into his throat, Kira pierced Kate's body with her sword and then swiped it across her neck, beheading her.

 

We decided to torch the place with Kate in it. Then Scott and Isaac drove home on Isaac's motorcycle since they were bloody and would look suspicious. Kira rode shot gun with me while Lydia sat in the back trying to attend to Stiles' wound. 

“Lydia I'm fine okay! ”, he shouted at her and she dropped her hands with tears welling in her eyes. Stiles didn't even apologize he just stared out the window. I kept sneaking glances at stiles through the rear view mirror but he never looked at me once. He just stared out the window with a pondering expression on his face. 

*************

STILES' POV 

 

They took me to a hospital in the next town over because everyone in Beacon Hills is still suspicious of me and showing up with a hole in my leg would only make things worse. They came up with some elaborate story to explain my wound to the doctors and the police. I pretended to be in shock so that I didn't have to remember all the details. My dad showed up after my surgery in plain clothes so that this news wouldn't trickle down into Beacon Hills. One by one , everyone came into my hospital room checking up on me. Derek came last. Doing the walk of shame with an apology in his eyes. I blatantly ignored him because I knew if I looked up at him, the waterworks would have started. He moved one of the chairs in the room next to my hospital bed and sat down. I just stared at the tv in the room that wasn't even on. I heard him take a deep breathe and then he began talking. 

 

“Stiles, I know you might have mixed feelings right now and it may be too soon to have this conversation. But I don't want to wait. I don't want you to repeat the things she said over and over in your head and then start to actually believe them. I can tell that you already kind of do. Stiles… I don't love Kate. I used to love her a while back. She was after Paige, she swooped in and made me love her. She used me and then killed my family. But when I was in love with her, I wanted her to be apart of my family. I honestly wanted to marry her. So I gave her that ring. When I gave it to you, it wasn't because I felt the same feeling I felt when I was with Kate. I gave you the ring because with you, I finally felt real love. I finally felt genuine happiness. I don't know why Kate did what she did, I don't know her purpose for it. But I know that I am unquestionably in love with you Stiles Stilinski and I'll never stop loving you. I don't care if you don't believe and if you decide to break up with me. I'll always love you Stiles”. I wanted to believe him and I wanted to say that I loved him to. But I just couldn't.I kept my eyes fixed on the black screen, not moving and not saying a word. Finally Derek broke the silence. 

“I'll let you get some rest and think I guess. I love you, always”. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my temple. When he left, silently closing the door behind him. I finally let the tears fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will gladly accept any feedback , good or bad. Also , I plan on writing a part 3 with Kate's POV on things. I think I want everyone to know her mindset.


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff , fluff , and more fluff ! They finally get their shit together. But oh the lengths they'll go for each other…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a date scene & maybe a sex scene, who knows ;) lol. Then the chapter after that will be an epilogue.

DEREK'S POV 

 

I haven't spoken to Stiles in two weeks and it was eating me up inside. He was obviously avoiding me. Anytime I went past his house his father would tell me that he's at Scott's when I could smell him upstairs, I could hear how the pace of his heartbeat quickened when he heard my voice at the door. I would sit outside his house at night and watch him sleep. Yea I was becoming an Edward Cullen and although I hated twilight with a passion, there was nothing else I could do. I assume he started sensing me because the second week , he put mountain ash around his house in a wide circle. I'm not stupid, I know when someone wants me to stay away but I can't. I love him, I am in love with him and I need him in my life...

*

Its coming up on the third week, almost a month without Stiles. It hurt that he believed Kate and that he would stay away from me. It hurt that he wouldn't even communicate his feelings with me. I don't even know what he's thinking. But this is all my fault. I was stupid to fall for Kate and not know that she was lying. I was a freaking werewolf and we could literally sniff out a lie , we could hear the falter in a heartbeat when someone was being dishonest. But I was in denial and didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that she didn't really love me. Whatever connection she had with me when she was human,that connection obviously had grown when she was turned. But I honestly didn't pay attention to it. I didn't care because I had Stiles and he was all that mattered. Maybe if I wasn't a werewolf anymore than Stiles and I would have less supernatural problems in our relationship. Things would be so much better if we had regular human relationship problems like me staring at another guy for too long or him always forgetting where he puts his keys or misplacing my favorite shirts. I would give anything to have those petty arguments with Stiles because you couldn't question someone's love for you over things like that. And I wanted to be able to grow old with him. I don't want to live if he isn't living, because then there's no point. Why would I want to enjoy life if i couldn't enjoy it with someone I love. I already lost too many people. 

*

It was the end of the month and I had my plan. I had done a lot of reading on rituals and magic and I talked to Deaton. He was going to help me get rid of my werewolf powers. It was going to be difficult because i was a born wolf but not too difficult because I wasn't an alpha anymore. Either way I didn't care, I'm giving it all up for Stiles. I was just on my way out the door to his house so that I could tell him my plan but he beat me to it. I recognized the sound of him walking up the steps. He smelled determined and his heartbeat was steady. I heard his converse shuffle back and forth in front of my door. The anticipation was killing me and there he was with his bedhead and tired eyes when I pulled the loft door open. There he was with his fidgety movements and eyes wandering from the floor and to my face. I couldn't help the broad smile that broke out across my teeth and he just shook his head and pushed past me walking towards the living room area. It felt like deja vu. These talks with Stiles had become one of our things but they always worked out. Hopefully it works out this time.  

*

STILES' POV

Here we go again. Here I was again. Making another surprise visit to Derek's house and here he was again, looking so fucking happy to see me. I walked past him and made my way into the loft. I was buzzing with energy. Maybe it was because I was without a doubt in love with him and I haven't seen him in a month. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to mimick me. We turned so that we were facing each other and all I wanted to do was kiss him, I wanted him to hold me. But this was business and he needed to know what I was thinking, what I was planning. He interrupted my thoughts and began talking, the smile still on his lips. 

“Stiles, you don't know how glad I am that you're here”, he said. I put my hand up to stop him from talking. 

“Derek just listen”, I said and he nodded. 

“I… I've had some time to think about the situation over and over again. I reevaluated the situation hundreds of times and each time I still ended up loving you. I'm not entirely sure if Kate still loved you or if you still had some love for her. But it doesn't matter. Because either way, I still love you. I've come to realize that you aren't the type of person to play games. You are true to your word and you're very upfront, very honest. You not only show that in your words but in your actions. The way you care for me and treat me, I know you must love me the same way. When I first came to your house after the nogistune, you didn't turn me away. You sat with me and helped me through my guilt, you helped me survive. And you continued to be there for me for those whole two months. You were a genuine friend to me before we were lovers and I feel as if you're my other half Der. You showed me how to fight against myself when I just wanted to give up. Derek you are my anchor. I couldn't stand living in a world where you didn't exist and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose us. I just...I feel like certain problems wouldn't exist if I wasn't a human. I wouldn't be so fragile and weak and things would be easier for us ”.I had been staring down or letting my eyes wonder as I spoke but I took a glance at him and he looked confused so I continued. 

“Derek I'm trying to say that maybe if you or Scott changed me into a werewolf, then maybe certain things would be easier. Like I would know when you were lying and I could understand you better if we were the same ‘species’”. He looked like he was mulling it over in his mind and then the smile went across his face again. 

“You don't realize how funny this is”, he said. 

“What's so funny about my idea? ”

“Your idea isn't funny, the situation is. For the past week or so I've been meeting up with Deaton and reading up on werewolf literature. I was trying to find a way to actually get rid of my werewolf powers and become human”, he replied. I was shocked. 

“Why, why would you do that? Derek you were born a wolf. Its in your blood. Wouldn't it be harder for you to adapt to humanism? ”

“I would do it for you Stiles. I bet we wouldn't have had that problem with Kate if I wasn't a werewolf. Things could be better for us. They could be almost perfect”. I took his hand in mine and held his gaze. 

“The kate thing was not your fault, D.I don't blame you, okay? So don't blame yourself. I don't want you to change from your natural state just to be with me”.

"And I don't want you to change either. I like this Stiles. I fell in love with the Stiles that bumps into things and makes jerky awkward movements. I just want to be with you for as long as possible”.

“Hmm, well how about this. Neither of us changes. For the time being, we stay who we are unless our life depends on it”. He replied by nodding his head and then pulling me into his arms so that I was on top of him. Our lips crashed together like magnets. His kiss was hungry and desperate, as if he has been waiting too long for this. I admit I miss him in this way. Just us being intimate without worrying about the outside world, supernatural or human. He pulled away and kissed along my jaw line to my ear and I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“I missed you Stiles”, he said and I didn't have to doubt his words. The tight hold he had on my body was reassurance enough. 

“I missed you too Der”.


	6. The Only Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Stiles' turn to choose where they go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the date scene & sexy times ;). This one's a longer chapter. I was going through some things so I poured my heart out into this chapter. Enjoy :).  
> Comments , kudos , positive or negative feedback is grately appreciated

DEREK'S POV

Stiles & I have been on good terms. He's back at my house everyday after school and on the weekends. I try to make sure he carves out time for his dad and Scott. Although I would love to have him to myself all the time, I don't want to seem selfish and I don't want to suffocate him. Ever since Stiles has been coming over frequently I love how everything has changed. The loft smells like him, happiness, and the occasional arousal which makes it unbearable when he isn't here. But its all worth it. He's amazing and I know he's my mate. I've known that we had to be more than just friends when he held my paralyzed ass up in the pool for two hours. He kept me afloat for two hours so that I wouldn't die. I knew then that he loved me the way he loves Scott and now I know that he loves me a little more than that. I'm so grateful to have him sitting on my couch now, rambling on and on about packs and werewolf dynamics. So grateful to see him flail when he gets excited over a topic. So grateful- 

“Derek , hellooooo. Are you even listening to me? ”, Stiles asked while waving a hand in front of my face. He poked his bottom lip out and put his arms across his chest. I uncrossed his arms and held his hands, running circles into his palm with my thumb. 

“Yes I was listening. You were talking about pack dynamics. But I was also thinking”.

“Thinking about what? ”. He raised his eyebrows a little. 

“Thinking about how grateful I am to have you. How much I love and appreciate you. Thinking about how ridiculously attractive you are”, I said letting a small smile form on my lips when he blushed. He leaned back on the armrest and put his hands behind his head. 

“Well I have been doing some thinking of my own”. I cocked an eyebrow at him and then took his right foot in my hand, massaging it. He closed his eyes. 

“And what have you been thinking about Mr. Stilinski? ”, I asked while taking a knuckle and kneading it into the middle of his foot and he bit his lip. 

“I've been thinking that maybe we should go on another date, but I should pick the place this time”. He swallowed hard when I moved onto the other foot, kneading into the heel and the middle. Then I moved my hands up his legs and too his thighs, digging into them with my thumbs and his heart started to race. Stiles' sweet smell of arousal blurred my senses but I wasn't going to stop. I wanted to see who would crack first. 

“Mmm is that right? ” , I said while continuing the sexual torture on his thighs. Occasionally moving my hands higher but sliding them down just when he thought I was going to give in. He pushed my hands away and climbed on top of me and I caressed his ass. 

“Yup. And you know what else I've been thinking? ”, he asked while I planted small kisses on his neck followed by small bites. 

“What else have you been thinking Stilinski? ”. He tilted my head up and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and held my chin in his hands, looking me in my eyes. 

“I was thinking that I love making love to you Mr.Hale”. I didn't need anymore subtle hints. I just picked him up and carried him to my room. To the bed waiting to be covered in the mixture of our scents. 

********

STILES' POV 

“Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair

But you don't look like you're scared

You just smile and tell me, Daddy, it's yours.

'Cause you know how I like it,

You's a dirty little lover”

“Stiles where are we going? ”

“If the neighbors call the cops,

Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,

We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door

And you're screaming, Give it to me baby,

Give it to me motherfucker!"

“Stiles can you stop singing and tell me where we're going? ”

“Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done

But in this jungle you can't run

'Cause what I got for you

I promise it's a killer,

You'll be banging on my chest

Bang bang, gorilla”

“Oh my goodness Stiles! ”

“Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas… 

I bet you never ever felt so good, so good

I got your body trembling like it should, it should

You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you

You you you youuu-”

“STILES! As much as I am a fan of Bruno can you let him sing the goddamn song and answer my question!”, said Derek as he took the cd out of the player. 

“Hey I was listening to that! ”, I said trying to snatch the CD out of his hand. 

“Keep your eyes on the road Stiles”, said Derek hiding the CD. 

“Asshole”, I grumbled. 

“Very mature, now where are we going? ”, he asked. 

“Its a surpriseee ”.

“But you've been driving for a while Stiles and we aren't even in Beacon Hills anymore”.

“I can't believe you just cut it off like that. It was getting to the good part! ”.

“If you tell me where you're taking me, then I'll let you sing along to the CD on the way back”.

“Fine, but you have to sing along too and you're driving back”.

“That's fine with me, now where are we going?”.

“Drive in movie theatre. They're showing all the good classic movies this weekend and I thought it could be cool for us to see some… together”. I wasn't entirely sure how he would react to my idea but he had to kinda be okay with it. I went ice skating with him for godsakes! 

“Oh okay. I've never been to one of those. This will be my first time”,he said and my nerves went okay. 

“Cool”

“So what are they showing today? ”

“Umm alot. The shawshank redemption, the godfather, pulp fiction, bride of frankenstein, wizard of oz, and some other stuff. But if you don't wanna watch some of them, they have games and concession stands”.

“Sounds fun. Its okay Stiles, I know I'm going to enjoy myself. I always enjoy myself when I'm with”,he said. I felt the blush creep up my neck and my smile stretched so wide I thought my face was going to get stuck.  

*

STILL STILES' POV 

I parked the jeep and when we got out the car Derek immediately took my hand in his. It was all so surreal. One moment our lives were filled to the brink with chaos; and then once the storm was over, things were just perfect. I was proud of us, of our relationship. I would have never imagined this in a million years. I would have never thought that I would be able to love someone this much and they would love me back. I loved that he wasn't ashamed to be with me. Wasn't ashamed to kiss me in public. I loved the way everyone looked at us in awe and some in jealousy. I loved that he was mine and that I was his. I love how when we're together, nothing else matters. Nothing could damage our relationship because I would always come back to him and he would always come back to me… 

 

“Oooo Derek look! ”,I said pointing to the giant stuffed animals. He turned to me and laughed. 

“What's so funny? ”, I asked pouting. 

“You're entire mouth is blue from the cotton candy and you look so adorable. Like a baby blueberry”,he replied planting a kiss to my blueberry pouting lips. I rolled my eyes. 

“Let's keep making everyone jealous. Go be cliché and buy me one of those big stuffed animals pleaaaaseeee”, I said batting ny eyelashes at him because that was his weakness. He grabbed my hand and directed me towards the game. 

“Fine , but you have to be cliché and cheer for me while I play”, he said. 

“Deal”.I cheered and whistled as I watched Derek get all the rings on the bottles. When Derek asked for the big dog as his prize, the guy in charge of the game narrowed his eyes and shoved it at him. 

“Awwhh , look at him. He's a big grumpy puppy just like you”, I said taking the big stuffed animal out of Derek's hands and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Derek? ”, I heard an unfamiliar voice say. We turned around and there was a woman standing their with a small smile. She looked exotic with her caramel colored skin and small brown eyes. 

“India? Wow, I haven't seen you in a while”, he said taking her in a hug. India's smile got bigger. 

“Yea I know. This is Channing, my husband”, she said gesturing to the tall man standing next to her. He had broad shoulders and he shook both of our hands. 

“This is Stiles, my mate”, Derek said to her. India looked me up and down with a smirk on her face and then nodded her head as if she approved. The guy she was with was smiling and he had an arm around her waist. 

“I can see the bond between you two.You seem very in love”,she said. 

“I see the same with you and your husband. I'm kind of hurt that i wasn't invited to the wedding”, Derek said jokingly and India laughed, her cheeks turning a little red.

“It was just something small. But I hope to get in contact with you. Its nice to have allies”.

“Yeah I'll find you and invite you to our wedding”, he said with the smile making his eyes twinkle. She looked down at the family ring on my finger and directed her smile towards me. 

“Yea make sure you do that and it was nice seeing you Der”, she said turning and then walking away hand in hand with her husband. I turned to Derek with a raised eyebrow. He just took my hand and started walking towards the movie section of this whole fiesta. 

“Well she was pretty, and she called you Der. That was interesting”, I said. 

“Its not a big deal Stiles”, he said. 

“Well if its not a big deal than tell me how you know her”.

“We used to have a thing. Just something casual and nice. But then she found her mate and we just mutually ended it”.

“Well why haven't you brought her up? ”.

“Because it wasn't a big deal Stiles. You don't need to be upset or jealous. She's a very nice, sweet person, an angel, she's harmless”.

“Is she a… werewolf? ”, I whispered because people were walking near us towards the movie area. 

“Yea, an alpha”.

“Well than she isn't THAT harmless”. Derek just laughed, putting my bear in the backseat of the jeep and hopping in the driver's seat. I took his hand as he drove towards the big movie screen, picking a nice spot where we could have privacy and still have a good view of the screen.That India chick was hot, and she had a charming smile. Thinking about her with Derek didn't make me jealous because I know that for the rest of our lives, he would be with me.  

 *

 

DEREK'S POV

“Stiles I can't focus on opening the door with you doing that”. He was behind me with his body pressed up against mine. His hands were under my shirt tracing my abs and his mouth was all over my neck. I managed to get the door open but I knew we wouldn't make it to my room. I pulled Stiles inside then turned and pressed him up against the closed loft door and attacked his mouth with my own. I heard him kick off his shoes and I began unbuttoning his pants. He opened his mouth a little for me and my tongue slid in, memorizing the inside of his mouth. I pushed his jeans down along with his boxers & he kicked them off. I got a firm grip around his shaft and he moaned against my lips, his fingers combed through my hair. I rubbed my thumb over the tip and precum leaked out and I spread it all over his length. He separated from the kiss to take off his jacket and shirt. I started to stroke him nice and slow and he bit his lip, his hands were on either side of my neck. His nails lightly scraping the skin and I pressed him harder against the door and growled against his neck. 

*

STILES POV

Derek stopped stroking me and then stepped back to take off his leather jacket and shirt. I couldn't help myself from licking my lips when I saw his sculptured stomach. I knew I would never get tired of seeing his body. He slowly walked back towards me, with his eyes raking slowly over my naked body. He put his hands on either side of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed down my forehead, to my nose, my lips, my jaw, and then my neck. His tongue moved in small circles on my pulse and I bit my lip. 

“I want to try something”, he said in between kisses and licks. 

“Try what? ”, I whispered. He stopped his kisses and then looked me in my eyes. 

“Do you trust me? ”, he asked and I eagerly nodded my head. What could he be planning to do ?

“Good. Then turn around”, he said and then pressed a kiss to my lips. I did as I was told, unsure of what to expect. I felt Derek place his hands on my hips and then his lips on the back of my neck. His started kissing down my spine and then I felt him spread my cheeks apart. Realization hit me along with excitement. He must have really enjoyed himself on our date. When his tongue swiped between my cheeks, my dick twitched and I dropped my head. Derek and his mouth will be the death of me tonight. 

His tongue circled around my rim and I pushed my ass towards his face. As his tongue circled he kneaded his hands in my cheeks, massaging my ass. When he pressed his tongue in my entrance just a little the bundle of nerves there sent electricity up my spine and I moaned. His tongue continued to fuck me, going deeper on each thrust and I was almost bent all the over trying to get his tongue to go deeper. I was holding onto the door frame trying to keep myself up. His tongue made me feel so warm and wet, my dick was dripping. I felt Derek crook his tongue up when he thrusted inside and I moaned loudly. 

“Dereek. Please. It feels so good”, I said moaning. He slid his tongue out and gently rubbed his thumb over my hole, my entire body twitched. 

“Just tell me what you want baby”

“I NEED you inside me, I want you inside me Derek”. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me around. I immediately started kissing him and unbuttoning his jeans with shaking hands. I pushed both his jeans and briefs down and he stepped out of them smirking. I ignored the smug look on his face and wrapped my arms around his neck, then hopped up so that my legs was wrapped around his waist. 

“I want you right here, up against the door, right fucking now. I want the entire Beacon Hills community to hear you making love to me”. He pushed me towards the door and then I felt the tip of his dick touching my entrance. 

“Derek, don't tease me”, I whined. When he slid inside me my head fell back against the door. He slowly slid out to the tip and then rolled his hips forward. He continued doing this, the tip of his dick raking against my prostate with each thrust. His fingers were probably gonna leave bruises on my hips but I didn't care, I was so close. My precum was on both of our stomachs and his was running down his length, making his thrusts smooth and slick. He slowly pulled all the way out and then snapped his hips forward. I clawed at his back, moaning his name. 

“You sound so good Stiles, I love the noises you make ”, he said breathless. 

“Wanna ride you, take me to the table”, I said.

“Whatever you want ”. He slid out and carried me towards the dining room table and sat me on the edge. Its a good thing he never uses this. He laid down and I crawled towards him, kissing up his chest. 

“Do you need a pillow or something? ”, I asked and he shook his head. 

“No, I just need you”. I was on top of him, so I grabbed his dick and guided it inside of me. I bit back my moan and Derek squeezed my thighs. His thumb rubbing over the healed gun shot wound from when Kate shot me. 

*

DEREK'S POV

Stiles leaned forward and arched his back, moaning in my hear. He was so tight and warm, I had to hold back my whimpers. He moved his hips in slow circles at first while planting kisses on my neck between moans. I put my hands on his hips and helped him take all of me all the way inside of him. 

“Jesus Stiles”, I breathed. The movement of his hips and the tightness of him around me, clenching on my dick, had me dripping precum. He lifted his head and gave me a couple sloppy kisses, we moaned into each other's mouths. Then he pushed himself upwards with his hands on my chest and smirked at me. I lifted an eyebrow at him, wondering what new idea he had come up with. He twisted his body around so that his back was to me. 

“Reverse cowgirl”,he said laughing. And then he rode me like he was riding a horse, franticly moving his hips back and forth. Grinding down so that i was deep inside of him. My fingertips were making bruises on his hips but I couldn't let go. The cum was dripping down my dick and I heard the sound of wet skin on skin that let me know he was stroking himself. Then he turned his body a little so i could see the expression on his face. His eyes were shut tight and his lips were a slight parted O and were red from being abused by his teeth. Seeing his face as he bounced on top of me, fucking himself on my dick was all too much. 

“Stiles, I'm gonna-”

“Its okay, I want you to”. I started lifting my hips up to match his rhythm and then I was cumming inside of him and he was cumming in his hand. I sat up and pulled his back to my chest, nibbling on his ear and he giggled. 

“How bout a shower? ”, I asked and he eagerly nodded his head. 

*

DEREK'S POV

“Stiles you are going to kill me with this”, I said in the shower. He was lathering up my body with soap and I was visibly aroused again.

“Kill you with what? , he said smirking. 

“Your whole being. My attraction to you isn't only physical you know”.

“Oh yea I know. That's what makes the sex so good”, he said while kissing down my chest and then dropping to his knees. When he started kissing up my shaft I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. Leave it to Stiles to be the only one that could make me feel this vulnerable and less of a man. But him and his mouth has always been my guilty pleasure. He kissed my tip and then licked around it in circles and my hands dropped to his hair. He took me half way in his mouth and when he pulled off I saw my precum stuck to his lip. He looked up at me through his long eyelashes and then licked from the base to the tip, fully taking me in his mouth. My grip on his hair tightened and my toes curled. He continued bobbing his head up and down, deepthroating each time with his tongue licking against the underside of my shaft. He had my toes curling, and my claws were out lightly scraping against his scalp. I was moaning and cursing mothers. When he grabbed my balls and started massaging them, I came without a warning. He just swallowed all of it, still looking up at me through his eyelashes, the water from the shower pouring down over him. When he was done I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Our tongues battling for control, I tasted myself in his mouth. 

“Come on”, I said stepping out & turning the water off. Stiles followed me out and we dryed off. I took his hand and walked him to my room. 

“Get on the bed, hands and knees. Close your eyes”, I directed. 

*

STILES' POV 

“Get on the bed, hands and knees. Close your eyes”, Derek said. I loved when he used his alpha male qualities in the bedroom. So I did as I was told. I heard him open a drawer and then I felt the bed dip. He must be behind me. I heard the sound of a bottle opening and then cold liquid that felt like oil was poured between my cheeks and I shivered. Then Derek was spreading my cheeks and was rubbing his thumb around my hole. The oil was creating a tingling sensation that made me yearn for Derek's warm tongue to soothe it. I pushed my ass back towards him. 

“Pleasee Derek. I need your mouth”, I begged. My wish was fullfilled and he circled his tongue around my rim, I arched my back. The cooling of the oil and the warm of his wet tongue felt entirely too damn good. He slide his tongue inside of me and twisted it around. I pushed back, fucking myself on his tongue. He slid his tongue out and slid two fingers inside. He licked around my rim while he fingered me, pressing against my spot. My legs and arms were shaking. I was trying desperately to keep myself up. 

“Damn it Derek. You're gonna make me come again”, I said whining when he slid a third finger in, still licking around my rim. 

“Thats the plan”.I was so close, I just needed more. My arms gave out on me and I was laying with my ass in the air, basically screaming his name. Begging for him not to stop. 

“Yess Derek! More”, I said fucking back on his fingers while he pressed against my prostate. He slid his fingers out and I expected to feel his dick sliding into me. But instead I felt something vibrating being rubbed around my rim. I felt a tingling in my stomach and it felt so good tears formed in my eyes. It only took him to get it halfway in, and then my body was jerking and I came on his sheets. 

When I caught my breath and the room stopped spinning, I sat up and he was looking at me intently. 

“Was that a vibrator? ”, I asked leaning against him. 

“Yeah… I know we never talked about it-”

“Shut up Derek. Stop worrying. It was fine. Well more than fine actually. We should use that again sometime”. He smiled and then gave me a peck on the lips. 

“I'm glad it was okay”, he said. 

“Yea well I'm sorry about your sheets”, I said laying down. He curled his arm around my waist, pulling the comforter over top of us. 

“I can always buy more sheets Stiles”. I snuggled in closer to him and fell asleep with a smile on my face. God, I loved him. 

 ***

STILES' POV 

I woke up laying on my stomach with a gorgeous man drawing on my back with his fingertips and whispering song lyrics in my ear...

“It started out in spring time

Against the golden skyline

You spoke to me at last

It started out intensely and with it all my senses

I knew. I'm sure I knew

The only reason God gave me eyes was to see you

The only reason God gave me ears was to hear your voice

Say, I will al... I will always love you

And when the wind gets cold

I'll wrap my arms around you

We shared our dreams, endeavors and many things

We never could tell a soul before

I saw you smile through the tears that fell to the floor

I'm sure I knew

The only reason God gave me hands was to hold you

And he finely tuned the drums in my ears just to hear your voice

Say, I will al... I will always love you

And when the wind gets cold

I'll build a fire to warm your hands

I'll wrap my arms around you

And I won't let shadows scare you in the stillness of the night

Be the cooling voice to tell you everything is alright

And when darkness tries to drag you down

There will be a light

And no wind and no storm and no hatred can hide it

I'll help you find it

And I will al... I will always love you

And when the wind gets cold

I'll wrap my arms around you

Oooh and I will al... I will always love you

And when the wind gets cold

I'll build a fire to warm your hands

I'll wrap my arms around you… ”. When he was finished singing I opened my eyes and he sat up, pulling me onto his lap. 

“Goodmorning, when did you put pants on us?”, I asked. 

“Last night… what do you want for breakfast? ”, he said kissing my forehead. I pressed my face in the crook of his neck. 

“Nothing. I don't wanna leave this bed. Its the morning after again and I don't want it ruined”.

“Stiles have some optimism please”.

“Fine but if its ruined I'm blaming you”, I grumbled crawling out of the bed and walking to the kitchen. He walked ahead of me and started pulling out pans and breakfast ingredients. I helped him get everything prepped for cooking and I loved the warmness I felt in my chest. I wouldn't mind spending everyday of my life waking up next to Derek. 

“Derek”.

“Yea? ”, he asked while mixing the ingredients for the french toast. 

“I love you too and I always will”, I said and internally prayed that our morning after wouldn't be like the last. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hpe you liked this chapter. The next will be the epilogue. The song that Stiles was singing in the begginning was gorilla by bruno mars. The song Derek sung to sleeping Stiles was the only reason by JP cooper. My friend wanted to be put in the story so I added her in the date scene. She loves Channing Tatum and Tyler Hoechlin so I gave her that.  
> Her tumblr: http://daree2beweird.tumblr.com/  
> My tumblr: http://jealousyisastrangething.tumblr.com/


	7. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end :(. I hope everyone enjoys all the mushy fluff. Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and compliments. I appreciated it and I loved writing this. I wouldn't mind doing more Sterek stories so comment some new ideas please.

And it wasn't. Of course we had our occasional petty arguments and fights with the supernatural. But through it all, we stayed together. I never doubted his love for me because he never gave me a reason to. It's amazing how this man who has been put through so much hurt, found it in his heart to love me unconditionally. Its amazing how I had the courage to do anything or be anything for him and I know that he would do the same for me. When I first came to Derek asking for his help with the guilt. He told me to find my anchor. I never thought that he would be it. 

*

Life has been good. Once I graduated high school I decided that I didn't want to follow my dad's footsteps because I had been surrounded crime all my life. So I went to SUNY College in New Paltz, New York and majored in art education. Yes I the amazing and intelligent Stiles Stilinski wanted to be an elementary school art teacher. Everyone looked at me funny when I told them, saying I was letting my talents go to waste. But if you're going to choose what you want to do for the rest of your life shouldn't it be something that you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life doing? Something that you really enjoy and doesn't cause you stress? Nothing makes me more happy than having fun without a care in the world and little kids are the funnest people alive. They're like little balls of radiating energy and happiness. Anyways i started perfecting my art skills by drawing everything around me and I got into the college and stayed on campus. I visited Beacon Hills as often as I could though so that I could be with the pack and Derek visited whenever we both were tired of just hearing each other's voices and seeing each other on skype. While I was in New York, Derek took some classes at Beacon Hills Community College and now he works at a gym outside of town, teaching self defense classes and training guys that wanted to beef up.He used the money his parents left him and the money from his job to rebuild the Hale house. So by the time I finally got every degree I needed to become a certified art teacher I moved back to Beacon Hills and into the Hale house with Derek. 

*

When I pulled up to the house Derek was shirtless mowing the lawn and although I've seen him naked almost a thousand times; each time he just looks more and more beautiful. It should be a crime to have a body that exquisite. It seriously is not fair to have to look at that and try to use every thing on me to not become aroused. I hopped out the jeep and sat on the porch watching him, and when he was done he came and sat next to me. 

“So ?”, Derek said raising his eyebrows. 

“So what? ”, I asked pretending to not understand and he rolled his eyes. 

“Did you get the job or not Stiles? ”

“Job , schmob”, I said waving my hand. 

“Answer the question Stiles”.

“Okay okay”. I let the seconds drag on despite the impatient look on Derek's face. 

“STILES! ”

“I got the job! I think it helped that I worked at that art camp during my college summers. But yes, you are looking at the new art teacher for Beacon Hills Elementary”. Derek took my hand in his and smiled. 

“I'm proud of you”, he said. “You were always such a hard worker. And I'm happy that you found a job that you'll enjoy”. I beamed at his mushiness and of course I started blushing. 

“Go in the house and change and then take a walk with me”, he said. 

*

It was the beginning of the summer but since we were surrounded by trees there was a nice breeze which made the heat comfortable. When I came back out onto the porch barefoot, Derek was wearing a t shirt but he had a picnic basket in his hand. 

“You know sometimes I forget that you're a werewolf when you do mundane things like this”, I said grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. He squeezed my hand and we started walking towards the trees. 

“Werewolves can't do sweet things for their mates? ”.

“You know I didn't mean it like that”, I said rolling my eyes and he smirked. We continued walking in silence. The grass prickly under my feet but warm and welcoming. The sun scattered between the trees and Derek's hand never loosened in mine. 

“Sooo where are we going? I don't recognize this path”.

“All the time you spent in the woods and you don't where we're going? Well you should be pleasantly surprised”, he said smirking. 

“Dude these woods are huge, I never had the time to check out every path and non path. I didn't even recognize the nemeton until I was half dead in a tub of ice”, I said staring at his face. The sun made his face glow and when he started smiling, his teeth almost blinded me. 

“Look”, Derek said while pulling me along. I followed his eyes and saw a lake, the sun skittered over the water and there was a canoe sitting next to it with oars just waiting to be rowed. 

“Derek are we getting in that? ”. He nodded his head and then gave me the picnic basket. I watched him push the canoe a little into the water and then he beckoned me to sit in it. He kept his smile on his face as he held the boat steady for me. I hopped in and he followed me, grabbing both of the oars and started rowing. I had the basket cradled in my lap. I wonder what's in it. I watched as Derek rowed us to the other side of the lake. He looked so happy and content. He looked how I felt. I love him. 

“Row row row your boat, gently down the stream”, I sang and he chuckled shaking his head. 

“You know you're the first person I ever took here”, he said while rowing and staring up at the sun. I loved being Derek's first for something. He was older so he had experienced a lot. Derek was basically my first everything, my first and my last. Being the first for him just made me feel way more special. He stopped rowing and got out to slide the boat up on the grass. I got out , holding the picnic basket in my arms like it was a baby. I was in awe at the sight bestowed in front of me. We were in a beautiful meadow of flowers of all colors. It reminded me much more of spring than summer. Derek took the basket out of my hands and sat it on the ground, pulling out a small radio in the process. He then took my hand and we sat on a dead tree that was lying next to the lake.Derek cut on the radio and the beginning of the stylistics song, you make me feel brand new, started playing. I raised an eyebrow and he just ignored me,cupping some water from the bayou into his hand and then trickled it onto my feet and I giggled. 

“What are you doing Der? ”.

“Washing your feet”, he replied shrugging. He didn't just wish them. His fingertips and knuckles made love to my soles. With every knead I felt a sudden vibration shoot through my body as if it were reminding me that this was not a dream. 

“Derek I fall in love with you everyday”. Happy tears formed in his eyes and he began to sang the song in a whispered voice. Still rubbing my feet with his strong hands. “ My love

I'll never find the words, my love

To tell you how I feel, my love

Mere words could not explain

 

Precious love

You held my life within your hands

Created everything I am

Taught me how to live again

 

Only you care when I needed a friend

Believed in me through thick and thin

This song is for you and with gratitude and love

 

God bless you

You make me feel brand new

For God blessed me with you

You make me feel brand new

I sing this song 'cause you

Make me feel brand new

 

My love

Whenever I was insecure

You build me up and made me sure

You gave my pride back to me

 

Precious friend

With you I always had a friend

You're someone who I can depend

To walk a path that sometimes bends

 

Without you

Life has no meaning or rhyme

Like notes to a song out of time

How can I repay you for having faith in me

 

God bless you

You make me feel brand new

For God blessed me with you

You make me feel brand new

I sing this song 'cause you

Make me feel brand new… ”. When he was done he picked me up and carried me towards the flowers and laid me down ever so gently. 

“You make me feel like a teenage girl, instead of a man in his late twenties. I mean that in a good way though”. I stared up at the sky, marveling at its beauty. Derek was sitting cross legged next to me, looking up at the sky as well. 

“People don't appreciate nature as much as they should you know? There's beautiful vibes out here. I love living in this house with you. I love that you're sharing your family's beautiful forest with me, your forest, your house, your everything”.

“All of this doesn't just have to be mine. It can be ours”, he said. I looked up at him and saw a small jewelry box in his hands. I sat up with my eyes wide, searching for an explanation. 

“What? ”, I whispered and he just smiled, ducking his head as if embarrassed. 

“I want to dance to that Stylistics song at our wedding”, he said. 

“Derek are you proposing? ”. He took a deep breath and then opened the box. The ring was similar to the family ring he gave me. But the gold looked new and polished, and there were small diamonds going around it. I picked it up and just stared at it. I felt tears swell in the corners of my eyes. 

“Stiles you are everything I ever wanted in a significant other. You're hardworking, you're brave, you're funny and passionate. You really do make me feel brand new. I've been a better Derek since we've been together. I look forward to waking up to you everyday. I couldn't live if I didn't have the chance to see your sleeping face every morning. I dream about calling you my husband and I'm tired of dreaming because reality with you is better anyways. You just make me so damn happy and I'm trying to repay you for every smile that you've put on my face.. Stiles Stilinski , will you marry me ?”. The tears descended down my cheeks and the grin my mouth made seem to feel too big for my face. 

“Yes yes yes! Yes Derek, a thousand times yes. To infinity and beyond of yesses”. Inside of the ring, the word always was carved. 

“Mine says the same thing”, he said sliding a ring onto his finger. It looked just like mine but was silver instead of gold. He took my ring and slid it onto my finger over top of the family ring. I climbed into his lap and took his face in my hands. 

“I love you Der. Forever and always”.

“I will always love you Stiles”. His lips found mine and his arms tightened around my waist. I never want him to let me go. I wanted us forever and forever is what I was going to get... 

 

THE END 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the bayou scene from the movie, Jason's Lyric. Its a really really good movie and you all should see it. I just added my own twist to the scene a little bit. Also for anyone that cares, I plan to write a story about Kate after her Peter tried to kill her and how she found Derek. I thought it would be cool to find out her mindset on everything.   
> Anyways thanks again for reading my story.


End file.
